


Jealous and Oblivious

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: The title says it all.





	Jealous and Oblivious

Having a gorgeous boyfriend who is madly in love with you is pretty fantastic. Easy knows how lucky he is, though he loves Ringo for more than his looks, obviously, but sometimes it makes Easy a little self conscious. When you stand next to a reincarnated Greek god on the daily it’s bound to happen.

He’s never thought of himself as ugly, I mean he’s handsome enough to some he’s sure but when your man is as toned and lean and sculpted as Ringo is, well you look at yourself in the mirror a little longer. He’s not fat by any means, he’s slightly toned but not super defined. He had a nice chest and arms but nowhere near the six pack Ringo has.

With all the chaos over the last few weeks self care hadn’t been a priority and things were starting to settle down finally. Maybe it was time he started going back to the gym.

Okay maybe it was time he started going to the gym period, because he can count on one hand how many times he’s gone to actually work out and not just stared lovingly at Ringo while he worked.

Right. He’s doing this.

******

Ringo leaned against the counter at work staring at the clock on the wall. He hated the last part of his shift, especially on nights like tonight when he closed. He’d done most of the clean up and he was just enduring the few late night endorphin junkies who still hung around. They were regulars and they didn’t need his help with anything really.

He pulled out his phone to text Easy something dirty when the door opened and in walked said boyfriend, minus his signature leather jacket and if Ringo wasn’t mistaken…wearing athletic gear?

Easy walked right over to him, looking almost sheepish and Ringo couldn’t suppress his smile.

 

“Hey, come to amuse me until the end of my shift?”

Easy leaned over the counter and placed his hand on Ringo’s, slightly massaging his fingers before he pulled away.

“Actually I thought I’d come work up a sweat.”

Ringo quirked an eyebrow. He leaned forward over the counter and lowered his voice.

“Easy if this is some sort of foreplay you’ve come up with I wholeheartedly endorse it.”

Easy blushed and Ringo couldn’t help but smile.

“No just thought I’d put this free pass from Paco to good use.”

Just then a woman approached the counter asking about renewing her membership and Ringo turned to help her as Easy slipped away to let him do his job.

When Ringo looked up again Easy was doing a slow jog on a treadmill and from the looks of it focusing very hard. Ringo wondered what brought on this exercise binge from his boyfriend but he wasn’t going to complain, he liked his boyfriend sweaty, preferably under him of course but since there were other people around this would have to do.

Easy was wearing a semi fitted white graphic shirt and grey sweatpants, which not surprisingly made his ass look great. Ringo couldn’t imagine a pair of pants on the planet that could hide the gorgeousness of it honestly but if he ever found any he’d burn them on the spot. He liked when he caught men and women checking out Easy. His boyfriend didn’t know how adorable and sexy he was and it filled Ringo with pride that he was the one holding his hand and to be honest he felt a little smug about it as well.

Speaking of which there was a perky brunette just now leaning against the treadmill trying to start a conversation with Easy. Naturally his man was oblivious and Ringo could see he was being his good natured self, even making the young woman giggle. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and seemed to stick her chest out as she got on the elliptical and gave “come get me eyes” to his boyfriend.

You’re wasting your time honey, you’re not his type, Ringo thought. He couldn’t wait to clue Easy in later so they could laugh about it. Though Easy wouldn’t believe him, he never did think anyone was hitting on him, which was ridiculous but endearing.

A short while later Ringo was coming out of the back office after making a final sweep of the place. Everything was clear so only the few customers actually using the equipment were left. He planned to give the stink eye to anyone who attempted to stay later than closing, he was ready for the work day to be over.

Then Ringo stopped short. The place was clear now except for Easy using the arm press and a very muscular, very handsome man was leaning on the machine opposite him with his gym bag slung over his shoulder and very obviously chatting Easy up.

Fucking Matthias.

Every man and woman that swung that way had made a pass at Matthias in the gym, hell Ringo had even tried on one occasion back before his tastes refined towards the heart of gold, hazel eyed, artistic type. But Ringo had never seen him bite for anyone. Ringo wasn’t even sure if he was gay or bi or even interested in sex from the rejections he’d seen him toss out.

Ringo shook his head, he was being silly. Men could talk to his boyfriend. Easy loved him, he didn’t need to worry about that. I mean sure Matthias was ridiculously attractive but maybe he was like a eunuch or something. Probably not but maybe?

Just then Easy finished up with machine and Matthias came forward, handing Easy a towel and getting a little too close for Ringo’s liking. Easy said something and the stupid meat head laughed and put his hand on Easy’s shoulder.

Did that piece of shit just touch his man?

Nope. Not happening. Fuck that.

“We’re closing now.”

Ringo knew his words were loud and sharp by the way Matthias slightly jumped, removing his hand and Easy looked at him confused as he stood up from the machine. Sure they technically closed in 15 minutes but fuck you Matthias.

Matthias turned his back to him and continued to talk to Easy who was still looking perplexed at Ringo. Well fine if Easy wasn’t going to see it he’d make him.

He walked over to the men as he heard Matthias say, “I’d love to get your card, I’ve been wanting to get some new professional photos taken for my business cards and…”

But he stopped talking instantly when Ringo went right up to Easy, claimed his mouth in a firm kiss that he lingered over just long enough to make any audience uncomfortable, before pulling away and whispering, “Just got to lock up babe and then we can go home.”

Easy just smiled at him softly, clearly oblivious to the claim Ringo was staking but Matthias, not so much. The men locked eyes. The interloper’s stare held a slight challenge in it and Ringo made sure to give that challenge right back. If Matthias could see his thoughts it’d read “Try it fucker, just try it.”

Then Matthias looked at Easy, who was still looking at Ringo with dreamy eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

“Have a nice night guys.”

Then he was out the door and into the night.

****  
Easy was confused.

Ringo hadn’t really said a word to him since that intense, knee buckling kiss he’d given him at the gym. Easy wasn’t sure why Ringo had done that but he wasn’t about to complain.

Yet once that guy, what was his name again, Marcus? Well once he’d left Ringo just started turning off lights, then grabbed Easy’s hand, locked the door and was basically speed walking them back home.

Ringo didn’t seem mad but at the same time Easy could tell talking wasn’t a good idea at the moment. Had something happened with a customer that Easy missed? Maybe he was hungry, Ringo could be a bit of a baby when he needed food, which happened a lot because the man packed it away

They walked into WG and Ringo didn’t let go of his hand, continuing to take him upstairs. Oh he was tired, it must have been a long day.

“Ringo can I take a shower before we go to sleep, I’m a little sticky.”

Ringo didn’t respond, just shut his bedroom door and grabbed Easy by the waist, spinning them around until his back was pressed to the door and he was held there by his boyfriend’s hips.

“Who do you belong to?”

Ringo’s words and desperate tone confused Easy.

“Ringo, what’s going on?”

Ringo just grabbed his face and kissed him, his tongue demanding possession of Easy’s mouth. He moaned as Ringo swirled his hips against his own and then pulled back. His fierce gaze caused a soft ache in Easy’s chest.

“Easy, who do you belong to?”

*****

Ringo knew he was being ridiculous but ever since he saw Matthias touch Easy he needed to lay claim. He needed to hear what he already knew, that Easy was his, only his.

Easy seemed to understand as his eyes got clear and he whispered, “You Ringo, only you.”

Ringo groaned and claimed that plush mouth again. His hands left Easy’s face to sneak under his shirt, feeling soft skin under his fingertips and pressing against the muscles of his back.

He moved his lips to Easy’s neck, kissing, nibbling on his ear and then soothing it with his tongue. His hips didn’t stop, pressing into Easy as he felt them both get hard as they rubbed together.

Ringo’s breath was labored as he groaned into Easy’s ear.

“Who do you need?”, Ringo demanded.

Easy whimpered as Ringo’s hips moved again, the friction delicious and thrilling. Ringo bit his shoulder, his way of relaying that he wouldn’t stop until he got Easy’s answer.

“Just you, always you.”

Easy demanded his lips again as Ringo turned them away from the door. He led his boyfriend back towards the bed, only allowing Easy a brief moment of reprieve before Ringo was pressing him into the mattress, Easy’s hips cradling his own, the thin layers of their pants somehow heightening the sensation.

Ringo wanted Easy naked but he couldn’t stop. With every hitch in Easy’s breath, with his fingers slipping into Ringo’s pants and clutching at his naked ass urging him on, with every moan he kept going. He was lost in Easy’s kisses, he couldn’t really think, didn’t want to think. He just wanted to feel all the rightness of the pleasure and lose himself in the word “mine” as it ran on repeat in his head.

He reached down, urging Easy’s thighs up and around his waist. God love his boyfriend, who took the hint and tipped his hips up and they both groaned. They were matching each other thrust for thrust and it felt sinful, even through their clothes their hard cocks lined up in such a delicious way. God nothing ever in his life had felt as right as being with Easy and he knew it never would.

Then Ringo had his face buried in Easy’s neck, barely able to breathe but still whispering to Easy how good he felt, how amazing he was, how beautiful and fucking sexy he was.

He felt the end close, but didn’t want to go alone. He needed to please Easy first, needed to watch his face as he came apart because Ringo had got him there, brought him to the edge and over, brought him something no one else ever could.

He pressed his lips to Easy’s. It was rushed and he nearly came as he felt Easy’s teeth bite down on his bottom lip. He sped up his pace, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pressing it into the mattress. He leaned his forehead against Easy’s.

“I love you Easy, so fucking much.”

Ringo’s words and another press of his hips and he watched the gift of a man beneath him shatter, his legs tightening, his head pressing back into the pillow as he gasped and with that Ringo finally let go to the ending he’d been denying himself.  
****

Easy was a puddle, a mushy spent puddle of satisfaction and bliss. Ringo was still laying on him, his head on Easy’s chest still trying to catch his breath. Easy let his hands wander out of Ringo’s pants and started running them through the now damp hair plastered to Ringo’s head.

“And I thought I was sticky before.”

Easy felt Ringo laugh at his joke, as he rolled off his chest to lay flat on his back beside him. Easy turned on his side and started making circles with his finger on Ringo’s chest still covered by his work shirt. Had he really just cum that hard while fully clothed?

“So I’m not complaining at all because that was beyond amazing but what the hell brought that on?”

He watched Ringo pout at his question and then close his eyes. Easy just waited, because he knew his boyfriend and admitting vulnerability was something he still had to work at. He could let it go but honestly he was so confused he wanted an answer, needed one really.

He watched Ringo sigh and open his eyes.

“I just really hated watching Matthias hit on you.”

Easy snorted.

“What? Who the hell is Matthias?”

Ringo turned his eyes to him, somewhat surprised at the obvious confusion he saw on Easy’s face.

“Matthias, the mountain of muscle who was chatting you up at the gym.”

Easy lightly smacked his boyfriend’s chest.

“He wasn’t hitting on me, he asked me what time the gym closed and we just started chatting.”

Easy watched Ringo roll his eyes as he turned on his side to be face to face with him.

“He has been with the gym for over a year and he always works out at night, he knows what time we close Easy.”

“No he said he was new to the gym and was looking for a workout buddy and…oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

Then Easy couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

****

Ringo knew he should be annoyed but Easy looked adorable right now. He was all post sex rumbled, his hair sticking up and laughing so joyously it was hard to be immune.

“Yes fine, I’m a big baby whose jealous when another man hits on my boyfriend.”

Easy shook his head as he tried to contain himself. He slightly shoved Ringo on his back so he could lay his head on his stomach and look up at him.

“No that’s not it. Do you know why I was at the gym tonight? To work out? Something I have literally done 2 and a half times in my life?”

“Because why?” Ringo knew he was new at the whole relationship thing but he was so lost right now.

“Because I didn’t feel sexy enough for my Adonis boyfriend so I wanted to up my game.”

Ringo just blinked at Easy and then blinked again. He brought his hand up to run it through Easy’s hair, caress his brow and then he smacked him lightly on his nose.

“Ow!”

“Easy you have got to be kidding me. You are so fucking handsome it hurts to look at you sometimes.”

Easy could feel the blush come up on his cheeks but the hand in his hair prevented him from hiding his face in Ringo’s stomach, which is what he desperately wanted to do.

He huffed out a breath.

“Well thank you for thinking that but you love me, so of course you think I’m pretty.”

He was trying to play it off, he didn’t want Ringo to start looking too closely and find him lacking.

“Hey, hey look at me.”

Ringo’s voice was so sweet he had to meet his eyes and when he did he was hit with a wave of tenderness that made him warm all over.

“Firstly I’ve always found you attractive, even when I hated you and you hated me. Actually it probably made me hate you more.”

Whoa, now that was a surprise to Easy.

“Second not only are you sexy as hell but who you are underneath all that is so heart stopping and beautiful that regardless of how proud I am to be with you and know your mine sometimes I’m worried you’re going to slip through my fingers if something better comes along.”

Easy didn’t know what to say, so he took Ringo’s hand and linked their fingers together.

“Can’t slip through now can I?”

*****

God Ringo loves him, like love songs and flowers and heart shaped balloons, forever loves Easy. How he could calm his fears with only a few simple words and squeeze of his hand was just pure him, pure beauty.

Easy sat up and placed a kiss on Ringo’s cheek.

“Well that’s established Ringo.”

“What’s that?”

Easy smirks at him.

“We are just two ridiculously attractive men, with amazing personalities who luckily found each other, fell in love and now must learn how to live with the blessing of it all.”

Ringo allowed himself to be kissed by his dorky boyfriend who whispered “I love you.” against his lips.

“Now can we shower because we are a pile of hot sticky man mess?”

See, such a dork. Ringo sighed and got up to follow Easy out of the room.

“Only if your promise to only go to the gym because you want to and not because you think you have to. Besides it’ll be way too hard for me to do my job and fight off handsome men and brunettes with fake boobs from stealing my boyfriend.”

Easy stopped mid stride and raised his eyebrows at Ringo.

“What brunette with fake boobs?”


End file.
